


The Blue Paladin's Journey

by wolfsharingan15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Injured Lance, Injury, Langst, M/M, injured, original is a fan-comic by bina, set during seasons 1-2, this is the fanfic version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsharingan15/pseuds/wolfsharingan15
Summary: Lance has been down, the usual self-doubt hitting him after every injury. He decides he needs to get stronger. After being assigned a solo mission, he thinks this is the thing he needs to prove to himself and to the rest of the team that he is strong. However, things take a wrong turn somewhere and he is now fighting for his life. Will he succeed or will he literally die trying?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would like to present this project that I have been working on in collaboration with the amazing and wonderful Bina!  
> If you don’t know, Bina created a fan-comic called BPJ that is available to read on Tumblr and Instagram! This is a fanfic version of that fan-comic! I am truly honored to be able to do this.  
> I hope you enjoy the fic.

War is never easy. It doesn’t matter if it’s on Earth or in space, galaxies away. Every war needs a team of aces to work to win for their side. Voltron is no different.

Shiro, a legend in his own right, and the leader of Voltron. He is an outstanding leader, fighter and friend.

Keith, an expert pilot and swordsmen, brash and hotheaded, but a great asset to Voltron.

Pidge, a technology genius, knows more things about math and space than anyone else. She can rewire and hack into anything and everything, practically.

Hunk is a fantastic engineer and chef. He can make an amazing meal and craft together some amazing feat of engineering.

Then there’s Lance. Lance prides himself in being Voltron’s best sharpshooter. His aim is impeccable, hitting targets from a long distance is his forte.

\---

Even though Voltron has a team of aces, the missions they go on take a toll on them. This was how the team returned from their last mission.

Everyone came back a little worse for wear, but Shiro’s encouraging words in the med bay seemed to lift everyone’s spirits, except Lance’s.

As the team talked and reflected, Lance quickly bandaged his injuries, hiding some of his other, worse, injuries and slipped away, wanting to spend the rest of his free time alone.

\---

Keith had noticed Lance was more quiet and distant than usual. The last mission was hard on everyone.

They were all injured from the mission, but Lance was the only one refusing to go into the pod, saying something about how his injuries weren’t that bad.

He followed the blue paladin to check on him. He caught up with him in the hallway, not very far from the med bay.

“Lance, hey wait up!” Keith called after him, jogging to catch up to the other. Lance wouldn’t stop, it’s like he couldn’t hear him.

Keith grabbed Lance’s arm, maybe a little harsher than he intended, “I said _wait.”_

\---

Lance finally stopped. He turned to look at Keith gloomily, not really wanting to argue with the red paladin. He sighed, muttering _,_ “What do you _want,_ Keith?” in annoyance.

Keith quickly composed himself, he couldn’t get tongue tied now. “I, uh... wanted to see how you were doing after that mission.”

He brought his gaze up to look at the paladin, “You got... pretty roughed up.” Lance didn’t want Keith to feel sorry for him, Keith did great on the mission, barely any scratches on him at all. Where

Lance was bandaged, battered, and bruised. He didn’t want Keith to pity him.

“No, I bet _you’re j_ ust here to pick a fight and rub how much I sucked today in my _face!”_

Keith wasn’t sure what he had said that ticked off Lance, it almost seemed like they switched roles. “W-what are you talking about?! I was _worried_ about you!” It took a lot for Keith to admit it, but

he worried a lot about Lance. The blue paladin got hurt the most on missions, ironically since he was a long-range fighter.

Lance rolled his eyes, sarcasm coming off of him in waves, “Right _. Sure_ you were. _”_

Keith huffed frustratingly, “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Lance, fed up with this little interrogation, his body becoming rigid, his voice rising with each breath, “It means I’m _tired,_ okay?! And if it’s okay with _you,_ I just want to go to _bed,_ and pretend today

 _never happened.”_ He turned and marched to his room, leaving Keith in the hall.

\---

As soon as he stepped into his room, he sighed. Lance plopped down onto his bed heavily. He now had a guilty conscience for arguing with Keith. When he thought back, he realized Keith seemed genuinely concerned.

 _Maybe I was too harsh? Great, add a bruised ego onto the list of injuries. Today was just trash._ Lance lay in bed groaning into his pillow. Perhaps tomorrow would be better.

\---

That night, Lance cried himself to sleep. He was suddenly on board a Galra ship. The ship was one of many battlecruisers outside of Earth.

They had prepared the ion cannon to fire just as Lance blasted a sentry away. The cannon blasted Earth. The Galra had destroyed everything from the safety of their ship. Lance watched in horror as the Galra blasted his home. There was movement in the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw the sentry wielding its blade, ready to give the finishing blow.

\---

Lance woke frightened, shaking, and screaming. His trembling hand went to his neck where the sentry attacked, but there was nothing there, his neck was fine apart from the bandages.

 _Is this what_ _will happen because of me?_ In that moment, his shaking stopped as he made a vow to himself.

_I will get stronger, or die trying._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance begins his training and he's determined to get stronger so he goes to the training room. Unfortunately, things don't go his way and then Allura needs them for something now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did make some changes from the original here. I wanted to bring in some more of the other characters and some other interactions too.

In the morning, Lance got out of bed at a snail’s pace. His body felt heavy and his eyes felt red and swollen. He sluggishly got himself dressed and roamed into the kitchen for a late breakfast.

He hadn’t seen the others; they were all probably doing more important things, but that didn’t matter. Lance was going to get stronger, he was going to train.

Once he finished his breakfast, he went to grab his bayard and made a beeline for the training deck. When he got in, he did some quick stretching and warm-ups, mentally preparing himself.

Once he was ready, he stood in the middle of the room and said, “Start gladiator training level four.” From the floor appeared four fully armed gladiators. They were all holding spear-like staff, waiting for Lance to tell them to begin the training sequence.

Lance readied his bayard, looking at the gladiators surrounding him. He was always a little nervous around the gladiators. They were fast, hit hard, and looked intimidating.

It was like battling four Keiths and Shiros at the same time. Lance took a deep breath, he wanted to get stronger, this was how he was going to do it. “Begin training.” He commanded in a steady, determined voice.

The gladiators came alive and promptly began attacking, swinging their weapons and lunging at the paladin. Lance dodged and fought back, keeping himself in close range.

He knew he wasn’t the best at close combat, but this training would help. The gladiators weren’t making things easy though, they were relentless. Lance barely had time to hit back or catch his breath.

He suddenly suspected that this training would not go how he hoped.

\---

Shiro, Keith, and Pidge spent their morning in the Red Lion’s hangar. Keith was sure something was wrong with Red, especially after his last mission.

“Coran sent me on a retrieval mission. Everything went by smoothly, I had to battle some sentries and I guess one of them nicked me. It was nothing that a band-aid couldn’t fix, but by the time I realized I had a cut, Red had already burned down the entire facility.” Keith explained.

Pidge, typing away on her computer, nudged her glasses up and looked at Keith, “Well, nothing seems wrong with her. Don’t forget Red is a sentient lion that bonds with her paladin. It wouldn’t surprise me if she grew attached to you and started fussing over you and being overprotective.”

Keith thought about her answer and looked at Shiro who smiled, “Pidge has a point and if she can’t find anything then there is nothing to worry about. Come on, how about a quick sparring session?”

Keith relaxed and nodded, thanking Pidge and following Shiro to the training deck. 

\---

“So did you talk to Lance?” Shiro asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Keith sighed, annoyance coming back into his voice, “Yes, when we came back from the mission. He yelled at me.” Shiro

looked at Keith and smiled. He knew the feelings that Keith had towards Lance, but as usual whenever Lance saw Keith, his thoughts immediately went to rivalry.

“I’m sure he was just tired, maybe try talking to him today, okay?” Shiro suggested. Keith shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe I should just forget about it, he obviously doesn’t like me so why do I bother.” He brooded.

Shiro rolled his eyes. He knew Keith didn’t mean that. The red paladin would brood about it till the cows came home.

Shiro was about to reply, but the muffled yelling from the training room followed by Lance tumbling backwards, harshly across the floor, made both Keith and Shiro run into the room.

\---

“End training sequence.” Lance ended the training session coughing, tired and disappointed in himself. He got up into a sitting position, looking up to see Shiro and Keith running over,

“Lance! What’s going on?” Shiro called as he ran over. He extended a hand to the other, helping him up. “You alright?” He asked.

Lance stood up with Shiro’s help, rubbing the back of his head, “Y-yeah, thanks…” he replied. Keith took in the training deck, there were four gladiators. Lance damaged three of them, but they were still fully functional and ready to attack.

Lance usually kept his distance in training, he was best at long-range. Keith couldn’t understand why Lance was suddenly fighting these gladiators in close range. “Why were you letting them get so close to you? That puts you at a disadvantage.”

It was true, Lance knew that, but he defended himself, “Uh, because that’s the point? I was trying to work on my close range combat or whatever.” Lance said, still sore and upset at Keith.

This confused the red paladin, “Your bayard is a long-range rifle.” Lance blew up, “ _So?!_ I might not always have my bayard on me!!” Shiro stepped in, “Woah, hey relax.”

Once he had Lance’s attention he continued, “Lance, I think it’s great you’re getting some practice in areas you have less experience with. Just... try not to overdo it, alright?” Lance calmed down and smiled softly.

He was glad Shiro encouraged him. Keith sighed, crossing his arms, and watched Lance. He couldn’t understand why Lance got upset with him every time he opened his mouth.

He saw Lance relax a little when the castle’s alarms blared throughout the ship followed by Allura’s voice, “Paladins! Please come to the bridge immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t please check out Bina on:  
> [Tumblr](https://binart.tumblr.com/post/182149258975/bpj-part-1-next-re-upload-since-tumblr-is)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/chbinart/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CHBina)
> 
> \---  
> Here are my links as well if you'd like:  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wolfsharingan15/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MikoKay1)  
> [Tumblr](https://mikosden.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Lance liked the sound of a solo mission, he shook his head, “Nope. Nuh-uh. No way. Not happening.”

The paladins met up on the bridge after Allura’s announcement. The two Altean were frantically typing away on their screens before turning to face the group.

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked. Allura brought up an image of two planets on the screen for the group to see. “We have received a distress call from Gloxatis-734.”

Shiro quickly went into leader mode and turned to the group, “Well then, lets suit up.”

At that moment, Coran stepped in, stopping the paladins, “That’s not all. As you know, our castle’s navigation system has been down. After looking into it, I found one component heavily damaged and in urgent need of replacement. Allura and I had just discovered the location of a replacement on the watery planet of Aquantis…” He gestured to the second planet that was displayed in front of the paladins before continuing, “... We found the replacement just before getting the distress signal.” 

“So, what do you propose?” Shiro asked, hands on his hips as he tried to figure out the best way of handling this mission.

“Would it really be a problem if we went to get the replacement part after helping Gloxatis-734?” Hunk suggested.

Allura closed the image of the planets, “I suggest Lance goes to retrieve the part while the rest of you answer the distress call.”

\---

As much as Lance liked the sound of a solo mission, he shook his head, “Nope. Nuh-uh. No way. Not happening.”

Allura pulled up some scans of Aquantis, “I’m afraid there’s little choice.”

Coran nodded, agreeing with the princess, “The part that we need is the Asterian Sphere. It is incredibly rare. This may be the only time we come across one. It may take _decapheebs_ until we come across another one.”

Allura typed away and added, “By the looks of it, the Galra are already well underway with an underwater mining operation to take it for themselves. Retrieving it immediately is of the utmost importance and the blue lion is the _only_ lion that can navigate through the atmosphere swiftly enough through the planet’s water surface and avoid detection.”

\---

Lance, still not up for the sudden solo mission, gestured to the rest of the team, “Then someone should come _with_ me, _inside_ my lion.”

To his surprise, Keith volunteered, “I’ll go with Lance.”

Even Hunk volunteered, “Yeah, or I could go too.”

Coran, though, shook his head, “We’ll need the rest of you on Gloxatis-734 to defend its citizens from attack. You can’t form Voltron if you’re down one paladin, and we can’t risk being overwhelmed by their forces.”

Allura turned to Lance, “it’s a low security mining operation by the looks of it, and still be dangerous, but I am _confident_ you will succeed, Lance.” She was stern, but confident that Lance could do it.

\---

Hearing Allura’s confidence in the paladin, Lance’s own self-confidence went through the roof. “Oh. Well, of course I will! I’m the stealth _master_.” He wore his signature self-satisfied grin, making Pidge groan.

Allura was trusting him with this. This could be just what he needed to prove that he was strong enough to be on the team, strong enough just like the others.

“Well, you _are_ quick on your feet. But you’re also a quick _thinker_. I’ve seen you easily adapting to different situations when plans change.” Shiro added, only adding to Lance’s increasing confidence.

Lance chuckled confidently, “Yup, definitely do that. But don’t forget I’m also the best shot the team, _incredibly_ handsome, _and_ _modest_.” Lance added with a self-assured chuckle, giving Pidge another reason to groan.

“Uh... Right…. Anyway, if there’s anyone who can do this, it’s you, Lance.” Shiro added, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Are you up for this?”

Lance looked at Shiro, then to Allura, and then to the rest of the team. They were counting on him, they truly believed he could do it. This really was his chance. Lance looked at the leader of Voltron with determination clear in his face. “Yeah.”

Shiro smiled proudly and turned to the rest of the team, “Alright everyone, suit up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t please check out Bina on:  
> [Tumblr](https://binart.tumblr.com/post/182149258975/bpj-part-1-next-re-upload-since-tumblr-is)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/chbinart/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CHBina)
> 
> \---  
> Here are my links as well if you'd like:  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wolfsharingan15/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MikoKay1)  
> [Tumblr](https://mikosden.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance wasn’t sure why everyone was worrying about this. It was a simple mission."

The paladins geared up and in their lions when the castle ship came closer to Aquantis. “Alright Lance, we’re approaching the planet’s atmosphere. You’re clear to launch.” Allura’s voice cut through Lance’s helmet.

Maneuvering his lion out of the hangar, Lance made his way to Aquantis, “10-4, princess! I’m on my way.” 

As Lance made his way down, Pidge’s voice crackled into Lance’s comms, “Don’t forget to use the containment unit I changed once you find the part. It’ll probably be boiling, so you can’t handle it directly.” 

Lance made sure he had the containment unit strapped to his belt for easy access, “Don’t touch the burning orb, got it.”

Shiro’s voice crackled next, “And Lance, if you find the excavator they’re using or you need to make a distraction, use the detonator Coran gave you. It has a blast radius of about 25 meters, so you’ll need to be careful.” 

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed, “Coran explained the _same thing_ like _ten minutes ago_ , _twice_. Don’t worry.”

“One of my teammates is going off on their own with no backup, that’s plenty to worry about. You need to prioritize your safety, because if anything happens, we can’t get to you right away.” The black paladin added. 

Hunk’s voice came in next, “Right! So, oh. Make sure you leave your comms on in case you want to talk or check in or get lonely, and-” 

“And just-just _be careful_ alright?” Keith yelled, cutting Hunk off. Lance was a bit confused Keith had never shown much emotion to Lance much less voiced it for the entire team. Keith sat in his lion listening to the momentary silence. He thought that he may have said too much when Hunk continued,

“Uh... right. I was going to say that too, only with less yelling.” 

Keith cleared his throat and replied, “Look I’m-I’m just worried okay? Shiro’s right; you’re going in with no backup. So, don’t rush in without a plan.” Keith hoped that was enough to not get questions.

“I’m not going to, _obviously_ . Rushing in without a plan is _your thing_ , remember? I got this.” Lance replied in agitation.

Keith immediately retorted, “I _know_ you do! But look I…- _None of us_ want to see anything happen to you Lance, do you get that?” Lance’s eyes widened, Keith never showed this much concern before he wondered what had gotten into the red paladin suddenly.

“Uh... Yeah, I-I guess? Listen, man, you don’t have to worry so much. I’m going to be _fine_ , okay?” Lance wasn’t sure why everyone was worrying about this. It was a simple mission. 

“You guys focus on saving everyone on Glopagis-374-”

“Gloxatis-734!” Coran corrected through the comms.

“Yeah, whatever, there. And while you do that, _I’ll_ grab the sphere, be back in like a varga, _tops_ , then get back with enough time to get my nap on while you guys finish up.” 

Shiro chuckled at Lance’s confidence, “Alright, but keep in contact in case anything comes up.” Then, like a switch, Shiro went into leader mode.

“Now, everyone else get ready, we’re almost at the evac site.” 

\---

Lance turned the comms off as he got closer and closer to Aquantis. 

“Okay girl, you ready? Let’s do this!” Lance cheered excitedly as he broke through the atmosphere, blue purring excitedly and affectionately at Lance’s excitement.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance looked around, “... looks like I got the easier job, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did turn out a lot shorter than I anticipated, but I have this story sectioned off where chapters make one part so chapters 1-5 are part one of the story. The next chapter will be the beginning of part 2 and hopefully will be a bit longer.

Plunging into the watery surface of the planet, Lance carefully maneuvered Blue to the base. The sentries were floating in the water, deactivated thanks to Pidge. Lance turned the comms back on for Pidge’s instructions. An explosion crackled in the distance as Pidge began, “Lance, you’ve only got a few doboshes before the sentries surrounding you reactivate. What’s your ETA?” 

Lance got out of his lion and turned on the flashlight at his wrist, “I’m in. There’s an enormous door here that won’t open, though... any ideas?”

Pidge replied quickly, “You’ll probably have to drain the docking bay before that door will open… see if you can find an access panel that I can use.” 

Lance swam forward, looking around, “access panel, on it.” He spotted a small panel next to the door, “Okay, I see it.”

The comms crackled before Pidge’s voice replied, “Good, use your scanner so I can get into the system.” The panel was snug deep into the wall. Lance started up his scanner, and the program started sending the information to Pidge. There was a muffled explosion going off through the intercom, “Everything okay over there?” 

“Uh... we’re good!... Mostly.” Pidge responded. Lance wasn’t sure if he believed her, especially with the lasers blasting and Hunk shrieking in the background. Pidge started the draining process once Lance finished scanning. “I’m draining the docking bay and disabling security in the area so be-”

“Pidge we need you!” Shiro’s voice cut through the comms.

“Be right there!” The water had drained out of the docking bay, “Okay, Lance! It’s all you from here.” She mumbled. Lance chuckled as he readied his blaster, a confident smirk on his face. 

“No problem. I got this.” He turned off the comms and opened the door. A forked hallway greeted him in an eerie silence, only the glowing purple lights acknowledging the paladin. 

Lance looked around, “... looks like I got the easier job, anyway.” He said in slight astonishment. He closed his eyes and took in a big steady breath.

On his exhale, he focused, “Okay.” Before picking one hallway and dashing down it, his footsteps echoing off the walls, making his way further into the facility.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t please check out Bina on:  
> [Tumblr](https://binart.tumblr.com/post/182149258975/bpj-part-1-next-re-upload-since-tumblr-is)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/chbinart/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CHBina)
> 
> \---  
> Here are my links as well if you'd like:  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wolfsharingan15/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MikoKay1)  
> [Tumblr](https://mikosden.tumblr.com/)


End file.
